I Belong 1000 Miles From Anyone
by Halloweenkid
Summary: ZexionxOC, Not quite sure where I'm going with this story, I'll have a proper summary once I know for sure.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Kingdom Hearts, nor its characters. But I'm working on it.

**Note:** I have no idea what I'm doing; I suddenly had this overwhelming desire to write something from Zexion's point of view. I'm not sure what the genre of the story will be. Maybe it will end up being a one-shot, one cannot say for sure. I'll see where it leads me.

**Zexion**

I inclined my head slightly. The day had been a long one, evolving into an endless void of errands and formulas.

There was a knock at my door.

_Marluxia. _

I could smell that man a mile away, what with the flowery perfume he insisted on practically _bathing_ himself in.

I was mildly annoyed, yet somewhat curious as to why he had come to me at such an ungodly hour. The only time he dared enter the vicinity of the Labs was when he was bribed or threatened into doing so, either by Vexen or Xemnas.

"Zexion."

I didn't bother facing him. He wasn't worth the effort.

"Can I help you, Marluxia?"

"Xemnas asked me to inform you of a meeting tomorrow. At 10am." His voice came out somewhat frightened. I _almost _chuckled. I took immense pleasure in ordering him about, knowing full well that my rank was the only reason for his "respectfulness."

Of course this information wasn't new to me. I'd known long before the rest of the organization that we were to be receiving a new member. Contrary to popular belief, I was not merely Xemnas' assistant. He, in fact, consulted Saïx and I about nearly every decision made. It was a mutual agreement. We needed him for protection, and he needed us for direction. Without the other, the downfall of the organization was inevitable. Our relationship was purely professional, although we had far from established a "circle of trust." It would be fatal to put our trust in each other. I knew, as I had done my fair share of cheating and manipulating to attain my goals. I had no doubt Saïx and Xemnas knew of this. As I said, we needed each other.

Why Marluxia was still standing in my quarters, I could not answer.

"You may leave now, Marluxia," I stated, somewhat sarcastically.

He practically jumped at the chance.

Xxx

**Axel**

Anyone with even the slightest bit of common sense would know to stay away from Zexion between 6, to about 10am, which was round about the time he woke up. Most of the organization had memorized his morning routine, so as to not get in his way. If, accidentally crossing his path, one could be expected to receive a glare, and a poisonous insult that could ruin even Demyx's day. Even Larxene, of all people, had sacrificed her late-sleeping in order to get to the coffee before him. The rest, myself included, opted to stay in our rooms, or in the lounge, where we knew for a fact Zexion didn't go.

This morning had been no exception. At 8:00am our resident ice-princess could be heard stomping up the stair to the showers. He then occupied the kitchen, and with coffee in hand, made his way back down to the lab, and the organization breathed freely once more.

Larxene and Marluxia had decided to come out of hiding, joining us in the lounge. A short conversation ensued, in which we discussed the meeting. Xigbar reckoned we were getting a new member. This brought to mind a rather painful memory of the former Number 13, and so I promptly left the room.

10:00am found us seated in a large, circular room, with our chairs raised according to our ranks. Xemnas asked for silence, although there really was no need. Curiosity had overcome our desires to argue, which is what was generally done upon entering the room.

I was relieved to see that Zexion looked somewhat less grumpy, which would surely result in less painful errands for me later on.

Never one for petty introductions, Xemnas conjured a portal with a wave of his hand. A girl now stood at the center of the room, looking rather nervous.

"This is number 13. The Weapon she wields is a longbow."

As if on cue, the weapon appeared next to her. I remember thinking to myself that it was one helluva bow, almost a head taller than her.

"Larxene," he snapped, "as the only other female member in this organization, I expect you to be her mentor, until she finds her footing."

He turned, addressing the girl.

"Any questions you have are to be directed to numbers II to VI, while your physical training will be supervised by number VII.

"Dismissed."

After that pointless, yet somewhat interesting bit of information, Xigbar and I raced over to Larxene and the girl, in an attempt to get her to notice us.

She seemed somewhat disorientated. The girl, I mean, not Larxene.

Her name, she told us, was Xanon.

Xxx

**Larxene**

Axel really could be observant at times. Although I'd never admit it, I did feel somewhat threatened by another female presence. Had I actually had a heart, I would have felt sorry for her, looking all lost and what not.

So after I managed to pry her from the clutches of Axel and Xigbar, I asked her if she would like a tour of the organization. She nodded, which was good, because I didn't have much else to say, and this was the only way I could think of breaking the ice. Then again, who really cares about ice anyway?

This would be a mission and a half, introducing her to everyone, I mean.

I decided to get the most difficult candidates out of the way first, namely, Saïx and Xaldin. Neither liked me very much (I never really gave them much reason to) and so introductions consisted of merely a grunt and a nod respectively.

Axel and Xigbar had thankfully already met her acquaintance.

That left Demyx, Marluxia, Luxord, and the "Basement Dwellers."

Half an hour, and 5 Sitar-songs later, we escaped Demyx, moving on to the Luxord, who asked me to place a bet on what Marluxia would do to her. Deciding that neither she nor I really wanted to know, I skipped him (Marluxia) and went straight down to the basement.

Xxx

**Zexion**

I was interrupted for a second time, and by now I really had lost my patience.

"What _is_ it Larxene?" I said softly, using all the self-control I possessed to stop myself from ripping her to shreds.

She bounded in, dragging behind her the organization's latest occupant.

"Xanon - Zexy, Zexy - Xanon," she said hurriedly.

Xanon's expression mirrored my own. Annoyance.

Despite my current lack of sleep, and my anger towards Larxene, I forced myself to remain civil.

"Pleasure," I said, sticking out my hand.

Her smile seemed as, if not more, forced as mine, as she shook my hand lightly.

Larxene, apparently sensing the tension, opted to drag her out of the room, only to be blocked by Lexaeus and Vexen.

"Ah, the new recruit!" exclaimed Vexen happily; although I knew his happiness had only to do with the fact that he now had an 'errand-girl.' Admittedly, he'd been somewhat 'off' with me, after I refused to run around for him.

"Xanon, is it not?"

"Yes," she replied. Come to think of it, it was the first time I'd heard her speak.

"Xanon," Vexen started. I knew what would follow.

"You seem like a nice girl, how would you like to be my assistant, hmm?"

"Alright," she said, surprising me greatly. She did not strike me as one to be won over easily.

"Great!" He put an arm around her, leading her off in a flurry of flamboyant arm-waves and explanations. Lexaeus had retired to his exercise ward, and Larxene had fled.

This left me, finally, in peace with my work.

In the background, I could vaguely hear Vexen explaining, nay, sugar-coating the pros and cons of being a guinea pig. Xanon had been reluctant at first, but had agreed, which thrilled Vexen beyond belief. Had I had a heart, I believe I would have pitied her naivety. Perhaps not.

Xxx

Should I continue, or is this a waste of time? Please tell me if this story has potential, or if you see it going anywhere?


	2. Chapter 2

No, I have, in fact, _not_ died; I've just had one of those terrible 'writers-blocks,' which is amusing because I was always the one thinking that it was just the author's excuse. Indeed, I assure you it's no excuse, and it's just about the most frustrating thing on earth besides the words "cerulean" and "azure." That starts me off on a "by the way" authors rant. Since I started reading, I have absolutely come to _despise_ those words (Cerulean and azure, I mean). There is, quite honestly, only _so_ many times one can read the phrase "He stared into her beautiful cerulean eyes" without throwing up butterflies and bunny-rabbits. Which brings me to my next point. I think that people should be taught from an early age about 'sentiment' and 'sentimentality,' but since they are apparently _not, _I will give you a crash course. The word 'sentimental' refers to feelings that are insincere and over expressed. They are the soppy, kitsch, and sickly sweet emotions one would expect to find in a Mills & Boon novel. Whereas 'sentiment' is genuine feeling, subtly or simply expressed, such as Emily Brontë's Pride and Prejudice. Below, I have included a poem that could be described as 'sentiment.' It is called "Not Love, Perhaps" by A.S.J Tessimond.

Before I forget; Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, nor do I own the lovely characters in it. I only own my brain, and that, occasionally, fails me miserably, so please excuse. Anything stupid in my story can be blamed on 1.Lack of sleep, 2. Caffeine overdose, 3. Ignorance or most likely 4. All of the above.

I apologize in advance for the shortness.

And now, without further ado, I give you-

**Chapter 2**

Not Love, Perhaps

This is not Love, perhaps – Love that lays down

Its life, that many waters cannot quench, nor the floods drown –

But something written in lighter ink, said in a lower tone:

Something perhaps especially our own:

A need at times to sit and talk –

And the finding we can walk

More firmly through dark narrow places

And meet more easily nightmare faces:

A need to reach out sometimes hand to hand,

And then find Earth less like an alien land:

A need for alliance to defeat

The whispers at the corner street:

A need for inns on roads, islands in seas,

Halts for discoveries to be shared,

Maps checked and notes compared:

A need at times of each for each

Direct as the need of throat and tongue for speech.

-A.S.J Tessimond

Note: This has nothing whatsoever to do with the story; it is simply used for reference. See "Authors Rant" above.

xxx

Xanon, being the "Newbie" (as Xigbar had so pleasantly called her) was given the riveting job of doing the laundry. Never mind the fact that she never even knew what the word meant up until an hour ago. She gave up looking for an instruction manual, and decided on trying all the pretty little buttons. She chucked in the clothes, and white powder, and pressed a few buttons at random. There. No harm done. One would have thought she'd have known better.

And so, when poor Zexion marched in to tell off Larxene for playing with his potions again, he was crushed under a wave of soapy water. He opened his mouth, perhaps to tell Xanon just how pissed off he was, but thought the better of it, and trudged out of the flooded room. He didn't really want to know, anyway.

xxx

Two hours and 23 towels later, the castle was more-or-less cleaned up(If you didn't take into account the bits of soap stuck to the window, and the water running down the stairs causing unsuspecting organization members to slip and fall).

Xemnas had developed a twitch, and mentally berated himself for picking such an insufferable, clumsy human.

Xanon, however, was apparently having a ball of a time, playing 'Not-Quite-Ice Hockey' with Axel and Luxord. Xigbar, ever the pessimist, stated that "It was all fun and games, until somebody looses an eye," referring to the fact that they had somehow managed to hit the make-shift puck into one of Marluxia's beloved vases.

xxx

Xanon carried the (finally dry, I might add) laundry down to the basement, and came to a standstill by Zexion's door, in front of which Demyx was banging and flailing in an attempt to get the Cloaked Schemer's attention. Zexion wasn't having any of it.

"Come _ooon_ Zexy, you can't ignore me forever!"

"Watch me," came the impassive reply from behind the locked door.

Xanon, deciding that she'd take Demyx's side, motioned for him to be quiet. She knocked on the door.

"It's Xanon, I have your laundry."

Zexion, apparently deciding that Demyx was now a safe distance away, opened the door. Well, in all honesty he didn't actually _open_ it, per say, it was more a case of Demyx taking a flying leap into it, thus knocking Zexion over.

Xanon barely had time to move away, and when she turned around, Demyx was all but smothering Zexion. As she walked out, she heard Zexion mutter something incoherent, which sounded suspiciously like "I'll kill you both."

xxx

Vexen, at present, had no errands for her, and so she offered to help with dinner, to which Marluxia and Larxene replied that they'd rather _not _have the kitchen blown up or burned down, thank you very much. She suspected that Marluxia was still sour from her earlier mishap involving her arrows, and his flowers; go figure.

And so, bored to the point that losing dismally in a card game with Luxord didn't seem a half-bad idea, she sought him out in the lounge.

"Let's play," she stated, attempting to shuffle the cards like the pro's at the casinos (and failing miserably).

Luxord stared as if she had a sign that read "Exhibit A" on her forehead.

"You know you're going to lose, right?" He asked, as if he wasn't quite so sure of what she was asking.

"So?"

"So?"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"No, you said 'So.'"

"And?"

"Shuffle the cards, Mister."

"Mister makes me feel old."

"You are old."

"I am _not."_

"Yeah you are. Old and senile_."_

"…"

"And you can deny it until you are blue in the face, but by then I'll have put down 3 Kings, and 4 Jacks. Go Fish."

"We're playing poker."

xxx

And so, after losing dismally to the Gambler, Luxord and she, as well as the throng of spectators made their way to the dining hall for dinner, which, surprisingly, passed without much fuss.

Xemnas and Saïx Ate in their rooms (which arose some suspicions) and when she questioned Axel about it he replied nonchalantly that "everyone knew they were screwing," and she had to admit, that put her off her dinner somewhat. Everyone save Lexaeus, Zexion and Vexen found this immensely funny, That is, until Saïx stomped into the dining hall, and their smiles dropped off like a sack of sand.

xxx

It was safe to assume that everyone was more than happy to get to bed that night, what with all the mopping and slipping they had endured. It was also safe to assume that Demyx was no longer at the top of everyone's Most Annoying Member list.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, nor do I own the characters in it, I merely twist them into my little schemes.

Note: The first part of this chapter is important, so don't disregard it.

**Chapter 3**

It was dark. Despite it being early afternoon, it was dark. Zexion, as per normal, was huddled in the shadows of his room, his long, thin fingers turning the pages of a thick reference book at an inhuman pace. A spaceship with alien llamas could have perched itself in front of him, and he would not have noticed. He did, however, notice when the lamp above him emitted a tiny flicker, temporarily leaving him in darkness. The only light left in the dark room, was the light from the passage, as his door was slightly ajar.

Displeased, he stood up, and switched on the main light.

Xxx

Impatiently, he swiped at a strand of his fringe, and considered for a second taking a pair of scissors to it. It had been about an hour ago that Marluxia and his insufferable other-half Larxene had bounded into the basement, making as much noise as they could about a power outage. Vexen told them it was impossible, as he had checked the switches yesterday.

The light above them flickered, and Vexen had muttered something incoherent and retreated back to the lab, thus leaving Lexaeus and Zexion to deal with the problem.

Now, Zexion was fiddling with the wires that made up Castle Oblivion, and Lexaeus was patiently handing him tools, and holding a flashlight.

"What do you suppose is wrong?" asked the Silent Warrior.

"If I knew, Lexaeus, the problem would have been solved by now."

Despite Lexaeus being his closest friend at the Organisation, Zexion was not in the best of moods. Not that he wasn't _always_ a bit snappish, although, he was now in one of his particularly unpleasant moods.

Lexaeus persisted.

"The Castle doesn't _have _power outages, Zexion. It hasn't in all my years. Something's going on."

This sparked Zexion's interest, if only briefly, for a number of reasons. One, being that in all the time he had known the Hercules-like man, he had never heard him string more than a phrase together, and when he did, it was impeccably slow, as if he had pondered a long time about it.

Another reason was that now, Lexaeus sounded faintly worried, if not a tad urgent.

The most obvious reason, however, was that Lexaeus was suggesting that something abnormal was going on inside the Castle.

"How so?" He asked quietly. Lexaeus grunted, and paced the darkened corridor they were currently in.

"Are you suggesting," Zexion pried, "That someone has tampered with these wires?"

"I don't know, Zexion."

With that said, his footsteps reverberated off the walls as he walked hurriedly away.

"Lexaeus, my friend," Zexion whispered with a smirk, for he loved controversy, "There's something you're not telling me."

Xxx

The members of Organization XIII sat, in varying states of stupor, as The Superior droned on about something completely unnecessary, and unlikely to affect them in any way. They had been eating dinner, when Xemnas had felt the overbearing need to launch into his 'Why The Organization Exists, And You Are All Neglecting Your Duties' speech. They knew the all-too-familiar procedure off by heart. He would start off with the 'When I Started This Organization' section, in which numbers VIII through to XIII would subsequently doze off, and when he reached the second part (Your Powers Are Gifts) Axel and Larxene would have fallen off their chairs at least twice, respectively. By the second half, Luxord and Xigbar would have struck up a card game, Lexaeus would begin flexing his muscles, Xaldin would have polished all his lances twice, and Zexion would have schemed up a million ways to murder every last one of the insolent sods, _and _successfully hide the bodies. Vexen and Saïx would be the only ones that appeared to be paying any attention whatsoever.

He had been nearing the end, when the lights dimmed, and flickered back to life.

Zexion stole a glance along the table at Lexaeus. He propped his elbows on the table, bringing together the tips of his fingers. He would confront him directly. Catch him off guard.

Xxx

Zexion made his way down to Lexaeus' Room after the meeting, however, stopped upon hearing a voice that was most definitely _not _his.

Xanon.

"-not right, Lexaeus. If anyone finds out it'll be _our_ heads on the line, and I don't know about you, but I rather _like_ my head firmly attached to my body thank you very much."

"There's not much we can do."

"Well I for one am not going to sit about and pretend it's nothing.

Silence ensued, and Zexion took the opportunity to make his presence known.

"Pardon my intrusion, but-what's this "nothing" you speak of?"

They stared in shock at the Schemer, who was wearing a rather amused smirk.

Xanon made for the door, and he put out a hand to stop her.

"Let her go, Zexion." Was Lexaeus' soft reply.

He retracted his arm from the doorway, allowing her to pass. Then, locking the door behind him, he proceeded to question his friend.

"It's nothing."

"Oh Lexaeus. I know what I heard. Both you and I know the consequences of an alliance could prove fatal."

"You're not doing too badly yourself," was the bigger man's biting reply.

Zexion contemplated.

"Come on, Zexion," He continued, "Do you think I know not of your alliance with The Superior?"

He had a point, Zexion had to admit, but as always, the Schemer was one step ahead.

"An alliance that would in the long run benefit the Organisation. Whereas from what I heard, you are intent on destroying it."

"Bullshit. I live for the Organization and you know that."

"You are talking in circles, my friend."

Zexion's cold statement silenced the man. He continued.

"I have enough information to go to the Superior, but since I'm not a kiss-ass, I'll give you another option. Tell me."

"My friend, you know not what you are dealing with," Lexaeus shook his head sadly.

Xxx

It was safe to say that Zexion was beyond pissed. If Lexaeus would not tell him, he would drag it out of the girl. Not bothering with petty formalities such as knocking, he slammed opened the door, and had Xanon pinned to the opposite wall within seconds.

"What do you wan?" She said. Trying to catch her breath.

"You know exactly what I want. Now tell me."

"Or _what_?"

"I don't think you really want to know '_what_.'"

She fell to the floor as he let her go.

"It doesn't concern you."

He arched an eyebrow. Death threats were not his style, but one had to do what one had to do. It was every Nobody for themselves. He had long ago abandoned any hope or pretence that the Organization would survive. Itsdemise was inevitable; there were too many flaws he had only recently realized. And so, with that in mind, he had plotted and schemed his way into Xemnas and Saïx's tight-knit alliance. He didn't care much for the others, nor their opinions of him. He did it to save his own skin, and they were foolish not to do the same. Any threat to the Organization was a threat to him, and Hell would freeze over before his plan failed.

He smiled.

This worried her immensely. Any smiling on his part never resulted in anything remotely positive.

"Fair enough."

With a mock-bow he left.

Xxx

Post Script

I have tried to portray the characters as I perceive them, whether its coming across to the reader I'm not quite sure. Xanon is light hearted and humorous, while Zexion is more gloom and doom. It should be easy to tell, though from the style of writing. In any case, please review, ask questions, criticise, and feel free to deliver any comment.

And thank you for your time.


End file.
